


The Deepest Dark

by TheSkyandtheDeep



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyandtheDeep/pseuds/TheSkyandtheDeep
Summary: I made this at 11:30 am





	

Eris looked at Toland in the dim light, barely enough to see by. Slowly, she leaned in, and Toland mirrored her actions, expecting a show of affection. 

Instead, Eris slapped him, hard. 

"That's for dumping me here for some Hive demi-god. "

The End.


End file.
